


say you love me

by sepsis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bed Sex, Blood Drinking, Claiming Bites, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Forced Kissing, Forced Orgasm, High School, Humiliation, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Nicknames, Obsessive Behavior, Peeping, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Yandere, its basically noncon, miyacest, sub atsumu, top osamu, uhh i think thats it if i missed any tags lmk, yandere osamu miya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsis/pseuds/sepsis
Summary: Atsumu expresses a small desire to date. Osamu cannot let that happen, and he uses an old promise to keep his twin all to himself.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 27
Kudos: 360





	say you love me

Out of his peripheral vision, Atsumu Miya noticed a fidgety figure attempting to near him. She shuffled from foot-to-foot, freezing and ducking out of sight whenever Atsumu glanced her way.   
Atsumu continued to pull on his shoes, preparing for the end of the school day, though his heart had begun to sink.  _ ‘You idiot girl,’  _ Atsumu thought, casting an anxious glance towards the door.  _ ‘Just gather the courage and ask me out already!’ _ _  
_ His twin brother would arrive soon, so that the two could walk home together, as they always did. If this girl expressed her feelings for him in front of his brother, he would go home only to face Osamu Miya’s wrath, and this would occur  _ only  _ at home, for he never reacted with others around.   
Atsumu swallowed nervously at the thought.  _ ‘What the hell is she waiting for! Should I just approach her?’ _ _  
_ Atsumu pulled his bag out of his locker, slowly shutting it as he decided that he would indeed confront the shy woman himself. However, just as he turned to head in her direction, he felt a light hand place itself upon his shoulder.   
Atsumu flinched, and whipped around to face his expressionless twin.   
“Where were you going?” Osamu asked, his lack of tone matching the emotion (or lack thereof) on his face.   
“Huh?” Atsumu mumbled, distractedly. “N-Nowhere. Let’s go home.”   
Osamu quirked a brow, and though this would give little away to a stranger, Atsumu knew he was falling victim to Osamu’s suspicion.   
  
As they headed towards the exit, Atsumu could hear the girl gasp,  _ “h-he’s leaving!”  _ and the sound of hurried footsteps chasing after him. Atsumu had to stifle a wince as he felt a tug on the sleeve of his uniform.   
He and Osamu turned to face the girl, who immediately bowed as she thrust out a small white envelope towards Atsumu. Atsumu took hold of it, swallowing the lump in his throat as his eyes fell upon the heart sticker that the letter had been sealed with.   
“U-Um!” the girl stuttered, her face reddening. “I-I’ve always thought you were really attractive! And I was wondering if…” Her bow deepened as she proclaimed,  _ “If you wanted to go out!” _ _  
_ _ ‘Fuck!’  _ Atsumu thought, expertly concealing his languish with a cocky smile. “Ah, I’m touched, but I can’t go out with you!” he said cheerily back.   
The girl’s head snapped up, a look of hurt crossing her face. “W-Why?” she demanded.   
Atsumu flashed his bright smile at her, while he tossed the letter back. “‘Cause I said so!” he sang, turning on his heel and striding out of the high school. Osamu did not spare so much as a glance at the heartbroken girl, quietly following his brother instead.   
  
The two walked in silence. Osamu’s quietude only worked to increase Atsumu’s rapid heartbeat. Atsumu was the first to break the silence, as he swung open the door to his house and announced,  _ “I’m home!” _ _  
_ The house remained mute, so Osamu took it upon himself to answer.   
  
“Who was that girl?”   
Atsumu shrugged off his club sweater, throwing it carelessly over a rack as he said, “Who knows. Probably a first year.”   
“You’re real popular with the ladies,” Osamu commented, copying his brother as he draped his coat over the rack, though he did so with much less mayhem.   
“N-Nah,” Atsumu stammered, climbing the stairs and entering his room, with Osamu on his tail.   
“How does a first year even know you?” Osamu asked, his deadpan tone slowly diminishing. “You must’ve been flirting with her.”   
“We’re the stars of our team, everyone knows us!” Atsumu reasoned, and with no sound of approval leaving Osamu, he quickly added, “N-No, I seriously have never even seen her before.”   
He could feel Osamu’s hand grip his shoulder, much harder than he had back at the school. “Liar,” he snapped, whirling Atsumu around to face him. His brown eyes had darkened with jealousy.   
“Why would I be t-talking to a first year?” Atsumu said, averting his gaze. “Besides… We’re in high school. Shouldn’t you grow up?”   
  
Indeed, this ban on dating others had been set during their final years of middle school. Atsumu could still remember the way Osamu had held his hand, batting his big eyes at him as he said, “Let’s promise to never kiss anybody else! I won’t kiss anybody but ‘Tsumu!”   
Little Atsumu, who had loved being kissed and held by his brother, agreed eagerly. “I promise!”   
Osamu had smiled and said, “we’ll get married, too! But you have to promise you’ll only marry me!”   
Atsumu had leaned in for another kiss, before returning Osamu’s smile and exclaiming, “I promise! Until forever!”   
  
However, back then, they had been sheltered boys who really only had each other. Now, they were in their final year of high school, and Osamu had never forgotten this promise. Not in their first year, when he had forced Atsumu to break up with his first ever girlfriend, and certainly not now.   
_ “Grow up?"  _ Osamu echoed. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”   
Atsumu finally raised his eyes, and could not help but shudder at Osamu’s furious expression. He scratched at the back of his neck, his voice came out shakier than he had meant it to, as he said, “Y-You heard me.”   
Osamu stared at him for a moment, a muscle in his jaw flexing as he clenched it. Then, his face relaxed. “You’re just confused, ‘Tsumu,” he said. “I know you’re an attention whore, but you shouldn’t be like this when your husband’s with you.”   
Atsumu furrowed his thick brows, his fingers curling into fists as he started to say, “W-What did you call m—”   
  
Though he was cut off by his own gasp as Osamu moved suddenly to shove Atsumu onto the bed behind him. Atsumu could barely register what was going on, though Osamu was already on top of him, planting his hands on either side of Atsumu’s head.   
“Apologize,” Osamu demanded, lowering his face so that he was just inches away from the tip of Atsumu’s nose.   
Atsumu’s eyes were wide, his hands pushing at Osamu’s chest as he stammered, “I’m s-sorry—” though yet again, he was unable to finish his apology, due to Osamu silencing him with his lips. Atsumu’s already open mouth was easy to invade, and Osamu wasted no time in allowing his tongue to swirl around the inside of Atsumu’s mouth, hungrily feeling the grooves of his teeth and the taste of his tongue, just as he had done years prior.   
As Atsumu’s initial shock ebbed away, anger began to fill its space. He prepared himself to bite down on Osamu’s tongue, but before he could, Osamu had grasped his jaw, index and thumb fingers pushing into his cheeks so that the delicate tissues of his mouth dug into his teeth. The only way to relieve the pain was to open his mouth wider, which he obeyed out of reflex. Osamu’s free hand released its hold on Atsumu’s wrist, and instead slid down to brush teasingly against Atsumu’s nipples. Atsumu involuntarily whined into his brother’s mouth.   
Finally, Osamu pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two for a moment, before it broke off and slid down Atsumu’s chin.   
“Sorry won’t cut it,” Osamu breathed, his voice huskier than normal as he straightened himself, towering above Atsumu while he pulled his gym shorts down his legs.   
Atsumu’s eyes could not help but fall upon the obvious bulge that had perked its way through Osamu’s shorts. He began to kick as Osamu worked on removing his boxers, though it seemed to do little in deterring Osamu’s movements. His twin brother had always been stronger than him.   
  
Osamu reached over and held Atsumu’s flaccid dick upright, pressing it against his toned stomach, as he used his other hand to pull out his own hard cock. Atsumu crossed his arms over his face to mask his flustered expression, a feeble attempt to protect what little dignity he had left.   
Osamu returned to his previous position, bent over his brother as he held their cocks in his hand, pressing them together, allowing their heat to mingle. Atsumu could not help but whimper as he felt Osamu throb against him.   
Osamu allowed a soft smile to cross his face, remarking, “look, they’re the same size.”   
“N-Nah,” Atsumu said, lowering his arms to reveal a cocksure smirk. “I’m definitely bigger.”   
Osamu smiled back, though his was laced with danger. “You can still joke at a time like this?”   
  
Osamu leaned back, pulling Atsumu towards him as he positioned his cock at his entrance. “I’ll fuck that pride out of you,” he growled lowly, that statement serving as his only forewarning, before he slowly pushed into his brother.   
Though he tried to suppress it, the feeling of his brother’s redhot length was enough for him to moan through his hands, which only seemed to encourage the dark-haired twin, who began thrusting in and out of him at a faster rate.   
Osamu gripped Atsumu’s hips, fucking him steadily, ensuring his dick rubbed against every nerve and groove within his brother, taking in the feeling of his insides. Whenever he pushed into him, he could see the outline of his cock within his brother’s taut stomach. To get a better glimpse, he paused while he was still deep inside him, pressing the area where his cock lay beneath the skin. Atsumu flinched and gasped, grabbing his wrist, though he could do nothing more than give it a squeeze.   
Osamu’s fingers trailed the contour of his member, admiring the way Atsumu trembled beneath him for a moment, before he continued fucking him. Throughout this, Atsumu’s wobbly protests of _"_ _ slower!”  _ or _ “too deep! ”  _ fell on deaf ears.   
Then, a burst of adrenaline shot through Osamu’s spine, causing his abdomen muscles to tighten as he shuddered, quickly pulling his dick out and so he could drape his twin’s abs with his come. Some of the stronger spurts of semen landed on Atsumu’s lower face, where Atsumu did nothing to wipe them off. At this point, his twin’s cock had been standing erect for a painful while, twitching every so often as if it wished to remind Osamu that something was still unfinished. Atsumu himself had been staring vacantly into space, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink, his dyed bangs sticking to his forehead from the sweat that had procured there.   
Osamu smiled, and leaned downwards, his fingers caressing his twin’s prominent clavicle. “Didn’t that feel good, ‘Tsumu?” he crooned, “haven’t I grown since middle school?”   
Osamu did not wait for a response, silencing Atsumu (even though he had not made a sound) with another kiss. This time, he could not only taste his brother, but the salt of his own come that had shot into his mouth.   
He pulled out of the kiss, and began moving northwards to plant kisses on the fake blond’s jaw and neck. He paused only to taunt; “‘Tsumu, won’t you say something?”   
Atsumu moved to place an arm back over his eyes, his voice cracking as he murmured, “isn’t this enough?”   
  
“I don’t think so,” Osamu said, smiling against Atsumu’s neck. “I won’t stop until I hear you say you love me.”   
Osamu eyed Atsumu expectantly, though all Atsumu did was grit his teeth and pull his knees together.   
To this act of rebellion, the darker-haired twin clicked his tongue in annoyance, and lowered his mouth towards Atsumu’s neck, where he hovered for a moment, before sinking his teeth into the warm flesh.   
Atsumu’s body jerked as Osamu tore into his skin. Osamu lapped at the tangy blood that seeped out, and continued sucking until the bite mark was surrounded by the angry red blemishing of his irritated skin. This red would undoubtedly blossom into deep purples and blues, ones that were unconcealable even from his teammates.   
After Osamu had left his mark, he pulled himself off of his twin, thick strings of come stretching from his stomach to his brother’s.   
While Osamu had been biting into his neck, Atsumu had moved from covering his face with his arms to having his hands clamped over his mouth, hot tears streaming down towards his temples.   
_ ‘So that’s why he was so quiet,'  _ Osamu realized quietly. _  
_ _  
_ __ Osamu slipped his hand under Atsumu’s waist, and pulled him off the bed. Atsumu could not stand on his own, as the pain shooting up his thighs kept him from doing so. He inhaled sharply as he fell against his brother, who spun him around and pressed him against the clear window, smearing the cum that had been resting on his chest against the glass. Horrified, Atsumu looked down at the open sidewalk in front of his house.   
  
“You  _ love  _ the attention of others, don’t you?” Osamu purred. “Well, here you go. The whole world can see you, now.”   
_ “A-Aah!” _ Atsumu moaned, his hot, brimming dick pressing painfully against the cold window. “No—!”   
“No?” Osamu asked. “But I thought you loved this. Don’t you want to date and kiss and  _ fuck  _ everyone out there?”   
“No!” Atsumu gasped, as Osamu slid his hand down his torso, grasping his cock. “O-Only… you!”   
“Hm?” Osamu murmured, stroking his brother as he, for the second time, entered him. “Only me what?”   
“Only—  _ hnn!”  _ Atsumu whimpered, one palm pressed against the window while the other hand held onto his brother’s wrist. Osamu watched as Atsumu’s muscular back flexed with every stroke. Osamu noticed his brother’s light reflection in the window, and eyed the way his brother had pressed his forehead against the window, his eyelashes damp and clumped together from the amount of tears he had produced..   
  
He was just  _ so cute.  _ Osamu would never let anyone else have him.   
  
Osamu pulled his dick out too quickly, eliciting a scream of shock from his twin, and pivoted him around so that they were face-to-face. Again, he pushed his brother against the window, but this time, he pulled his legs over his shoulders, so that the back of his knees hooked onto him sturdily. Atsumu had his arms bent above his head, elbows pointed outwards, so that he could press his hands against the window for support.   
This position allowed for Atsumu to be spread open wider than before, and this time, his whole body shook when Osamu entered him, cock already slick with precum.   
Atsumu could not quell his cries, and tilted his head back as Osamu slammed into him far more violently than before.   
“Say— it—!” Osamu demanded between breaths, his upper body flexing as he firmly held up the weight of his brother, which was only a few pounds lighter than his own.   
It was only when Atsumu’s throat had become raw from screaming and moaning, did he finally shriek, “I’m in love—  _ Aah! I love you, ‘Samu!” _ _  
_ And with those words echoing into the room, they came in unison, Osamu filling his brother with his semen while Atsumu’s come shot into the air, landing on either of them.   
  
As the adrenaline began to wear off, Osamu began to shake, his legs aching as though he had just finished an intense game. Though, instead of being rewarded with the cheers of devoted crowds, he was happier to hear Atsumu’s hitched breaths and hiccups. Stumbling, he lifted Atsumu off the window and placed him onto the bed, tiredly pulling out of him with a  _ squelch. _ _  
_ Osamu backed away, and leaned against the wall, catching his breath. Atsumu lay on the bed where his brother had left him. The blond twin had been running his fingers over the hickey on his neck, which had already begun to develop a darker tone.    
“I’m…” Osamu panted, eyeing his handsome twin, “glad. You won’t think about dating anymore right? You have your brother— you don’t need anybody else, right?”   
  
Atsumu’s weary gaze slid over to Osamu, who had leaned forwards, staring at him intensely as he waited for confirmation.   
  
“R-Right,” Atsumu exhaled, watching his brother relax.  “I only need ‘Samu.”   
  
A small smile appeared, before it faded away just as quickly, returning Osamu back to his impassive state.    
“Good,” he said, nodding at his direction. He ducked into the washroom, turning on the shower while he warned over his shoulder, “don’t make this mistake again, okay?”   
Atsumu let out a heavy sigh, letting his hand fall away from his neck. That mark would serve as a reminder, and he knew Osamu would not hesitate to renew it if he saw fit.   
“‘Kay,” he agreed, and only then did he hear Osamu finally shut the bathroom door behind him.   
  
Meanwhile, hiding behind the Miya’s car, was the girl from their high school, letter crumpling in her clenched hand as she tried to process what she had just witnessed, the evidence clear within the smears of come still on the window.   
  
“S-So  _ that’s  _ why he turned me down?!”

**Author's Note:**

> bruh im. anyways first fic sorry if the formatting is wonky + is indenting it weird?


End file.
